Lapis (Military Gen.)
This character is an OC. All information stated here is fanon. A Neutral, Peaceful NPC (can damage all entities if provoked) that only spawns once. Timelines and Titles Through this character's life, she gained different titles but have the same purpose. Previous Titles * Destined Heir Prince Lapis Oren: Lapis was born to be the destined heir to his throne, a ruler of Skyreach and the West Desert Island, two lands that may not be known much about but hold great geographical treasure. He turned this over when he donated his land to his wife's sister and his wife's brother in law. * Colonel Lapis: When Lapis was drafted into the military, his royal status and his virtuous personality immediately got him into this rank. Here, he recruited his future wife, Kestrel, and they joined this title together as young adults. * Lieutenant Brigadier Lapis: This was a later promotion title Lapis earned. * Brigadier General Lapis: This was a later promotion title Lapis earned. * Lieutenant Major Lapis: This was a later promotion title Lapis earned. * Major General Lapis: This was a later promotion title Lapis earned. * Lieutenant General: This was a later promotion title Lapis earned. * King Lapis Oren: Right before Lapis was about to be coronated into kinghood when governing Skyreach and the West Desert Island, he was able to gain the title. However, he realized that they'd best be given up to unrelated family to be preserved in the war. This title was considered, never actually earned. Current Title Lapis right now is a General due to assisting in the war in top rank. He is also a dependent Archduke/Grand Duke as he himself lost all monarchy rank as he given up full government titleship from when he was Prince (about to be King) of his homeland and other lands. If he divorced from General Kestrel now, he'd have no rank. Relatives This is all of the known relatives that he has. Some are not listed because they haven't been known. He has no siblings, so no In-Laws by Siblings Married are listed. Immediate Family * King Cobalt Oren (father, deceased) * Queen Sapphire Oren (maiden: Sargasso, mother, deceased) Spouse * Archduchess/Grand Duchess Kestrel Oren (maiden: Stormwind, current and only wife) In-Laws by Marriage * Alan Stormwind (Kestrel's father, deceased) * Cindy Stormwind (maiden: Hunter, Kestrel's mother, deceased) * Empress Starling Frozscina (maiden: Stormwind, sister in law) * Princess Hannah Stormwind (adopted Stormwind, unbiological sister in law) Abnormal Skills The weapon and shield Lapis has are imbued with subtle yet potent magic. First of all, the Leviathan Protecteron Shield he owns was created by the hide of a Leviathan his ancestors had slain, a tough water creature that is said to be the largest ever! It has an almost identical look to a regular Protecteron Shield that most shamans and warriors of powerful level are equipped with, but with a large boost of defense. Second of all, the Hydroxide Epee he owns can give him the ability to create water out of thin air, wielding it in specific shapes, creating rain showers, creating steam, and can even summon ice.